In Cold Blood
by MeganeFetish
Summary: Midorima's friendship isn't what you would call a normal friendship. Something different; you could say something about having a ghost friend, Takao. Takao doesn't remember his past, Midorima tries to help as he explores the rocky path that awaits for him. AU. Midotaka/MidorimaxTakao.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Cold Blood

Warning: n/a

Characters: Midorima x Takao (Midotaka)

Disclaimer: Any characters shown in this chapter/story does not belong to me. Belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

"Boo."

The teen stared blankly at his friend's face at of an attempt to make him cower or cringe in fear. He gave his friend a sympathetic small smile; a curve in the corner of his mouth, "Nice try," He travelled back to his last sentence of his paragraph of his newly picked out novel, "I saw you when I entered here, Takao."

"No fair, Shinchan!" he pouted as he leaned against the table next to his concentrated friend, "You're supposed to be scarreedd~"

The teen pushed the bridge of his framed glasses and gave another straightforward reply he usually does, "The fact that you're a ghost doesn't mean you have to terrify them." He flipped a page and continued on with his reading, "Plus you need to work on your scares. It's becoming fairly dull."

"But, Shinchan!" Takao flew up into the air and flipped upside down a couple of meters away from Midorima's head, "I have to become scary! It's a stereotypical ghost's job."

It is all true. Takao Kazunari; his friend is in fact a ghost. Living and haunting around the nearby halls or classes and particularly invading the spaces in the quiet high school library. The floating sprit does not indeed have a wonderful sight to see; Takao himself would agree as well. His left eye was deeply cut and remained its form of a soup-like hole that looked like a never-ending black hole. The skin of his outer-eye was conceivably stretched; compared to his opposite eye; you could quiver by the sight. His stomach was most likely stabbed numerous times to gain such an enormous dark blood stain on his shirt. Both of his legs were abnormally bent along with his arms slightly identical to them. All in all, Takao looked quite unbearable to look at, especially his atrocious body parts.

Although Takao looked terrifying and dangerous, his personality was completely nothing what his friend, Midorima Shinatrou expected. Easygoing, pleasant to be with although Midorima dislikes the fact Takao loves to tease him no matter what. Side note of that, the teen prefers to hang out with him besides that he barely has any official friends to begin with.

At times, Midorima had questions circling his brain to ask Takao why such a character like him would be floating around the school for eighty years; according to Takao. Yet on the first day they interacted together, Takao doesn't remember a single memory of his past. Nevertheless, questions would circle time to time and Midorima became much more curious to pry into his friend's long forgotten past.

Takao went back to his original position and made one twist to a slanted angle in the air, "Hmm…maybe you're just used to what I look like." His gave Midorima a delighted smile, "That's great then!"

He flipped another page of his novel, "Hmph." Midorima pushed up the bridge of his glasses once again, "I personally think your scares are horrible, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Shinchan~"

It became silent for a while and at last, Midorima ended his novel and rested his left hand on the wooden table, "Boring." He handed the book towards the ghastly figure without a look to Takao, "Your tastes aren't very amazing, Takao."

"HA?" Takao yelled and hastily removed the horror novel from Midorima's hand, "What do you mean boring—wait, my tastes are VERY amazing, Shinchan! How rude!"

Midorima gave out a deep sigh and stood up from his seat, "A horror novel is about a normal girl and boy entering a haunted house and eventually got trapped inside, discovered a ghost along the way, with the ghost ending up following them until the very end which in fact was very cheesy due to them being able to escape the haunted house with the usual downside of the trauma of the ghost that will haunt them forever." He took a small pause and pressed the bridge of his glasses once more, "Do you think it's not boring?"

The ghost sulked from the realization of how uninteresting the story really was. "Aaah…I…I guess not…" he stared at the blurb of the hardcover, "I won't lose next time! I'll find something you'll really like!"

"Sure."

"You'll see—"

Takao's words became unheard by the ring of the signal for the final bell for the departure of another day of high school.

"Well," Midorima lifted his shoulder bag and began walking towards the exit of the library, "See you tomorrow, Takao-"

"Wait!"

"What now?"

Midorima turned around in frustration, "You know I don't have time for extra conversations."

"I'm…-I forgot to tell you about this but," the floating ghost looked at the opposite direction as if he was trying to not make eye contact with his friend, "I think I'm ready."

Midorima stared at him in confusion. '_The hell does he mean he's ready?_' Midorima thought to himself, '_He better not be reading those…..when I'm gone…"_

"W-What do you mean—"

"I mean I'm ready to find out my past!" Takao exclaimed, now making eye contact with him.

"…..Wait…what?"

* * *

[_A/N_]: Well, a bit of a rough start but I made it through. I hope you like it so far! It'll get somewhat good soon. That's what I'm hoping anyways! Reviews are amazing, I read them, I like them, I secretly thank in happiness.

**Extra**:

"I was wondering," Midorima placed his book down on the table by hearing his ghastly friend suddenly asking a random question, "Are you good at picking up girls?" Takao slyly asked with his hand against his left cheek.

"Hmph," He closed his eyes and pushed the bridge of his glasses, "I don't have time for any love relationships or rather friends."

"But I'm your friend, right?"

Midorima gave a small look at Takao's face and went back to reading, "I'm only acquaintances with you."

"Friend~"

"Acquaintances."

The green-haired teen placed his book down again, "How about you, Takao?" Midorima paused for a moment before asking, "...u-uh…were you good at picking up girls?"

"Back then when I was alive, of course!" He laughed to himself, "Now they fly right _past_ me! Hahaha!"

The ghostly friend laughed at his small joke for a few minutes, his laughter echoing throughout the library and just Midorima replying with a blank stare at the laughing Takao.

He went back to reading his textbook, "Acquaintances, Takao." He flipped one page, "Only acquaintances."

"Mean!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Warning**: N/A

[**A/N**:] Sorry for making you wait! haha

* * *

The constant tapping of the chalk repeated merely for twenty minutes yet it felt approximately about an hour.

Another class of note-taking in Shutoku high; the usual.

'_I think I'm ready.'_

'_I mean I'm ready to find out my past!'_

Midorima shook his head before his past thoughts smear his brain every second and continued on writing down his notes from the chalkboard. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't stop pondering about Takao's sudden desperation to finally find out his past.

The teen let out a small sigh. 'Maybe I should think about this later,' he thought as he scribbled down onto his notes.

Although it's been a long morning and afternoon, he is a rather determined and focused teenager when it comes to his studies. In which, his studies were the most important subject to him; to be absolutely flawless into his work. Nothing unequivocally could interfere with his deliberation and concentration—

"Hello Shinchan!"

"**UuaaAAAHGHH!**"

Midorima's heart suddenly pounced in a rapid heart rate as soon as his total attention caught to Takao's transparent head through his desk, in front of his face.

"Hey! I scared you this time! Hahaha!" The beaming sprit snickered, "But I got to tell you something-"

"Takaoooo…yyoouuu—"

"Midorima."

The angered Midorima immediately stared back up once the firm voice of his teacher called his name.

"Need a question?" The teacher's face looked as if he became irritated.

Midorima looked at his teacher, dumbfounded disregarded the fact he is in middle of a lesson. He took a small look back at his desk; nothing but his written notes. Midorima grew embarrassed by suddenly remembering the outburst and scream he did out of the blue. Midorima looked to his left yet to see his classmates staring at him in a judging way.

"….Nothing." Midorima responded, slowly putting his head down back to his notes and fixing his glasses.

'_Goddamnit Takao.'_

Midorima clenched nothing but his mechanical pencil until the end of the class.

* * *

"Okay Takao, you better have a good goddamn reason why you had to disturb me in the middle of class again," Midorima slammed his shoulder bag onto the wooden floor, once he entered the library entrance, "If you were alive; I swear, I've would have strangl—"

"Shinchan!" Takao instantly emerged in front of Midorima's face, "Look! Look! What I found!"

Midorima's angered expression grew out and suspiciously glanced at the floating piece of paper. He grabbed and flipped the lightweight material, to what it appears to be a picture taken an extensive period of time.

"Hm?" Midorima took a small scan towards the small handwriting written as 'Shutoku Basketball Team Year 19XX' on the bottom of the photograph with the rest of the numbers of the year unable to bereadable.

"See! See!" Takao leaned closer to the picture and laid his somewhat curved finger towards a smiling boy in the picture, "That's me! Doesn't it look like me?! I think it's me! It has to be!"

Midorima gave a closer look towards the boy he pointed to.

The boy does resemble very much like him. Somewhat the same hairstyle though it's straight rather than messy, both eyes; small and narrow and Midorima could recognize that smile anywhere. Full of good spirits and enthusiasm; no doubt, it's definitely Takao.

"Well, he does look as cheery as you." Midorima mumbled, taking another scan at it.

"I know, right! Haha!" Takao smiled, looking deeper to the Takao he was back then.

"You look nothing what I expected… nor the fact you were an athletic person."

"Hey!"

"You look rather good-lo—", Midorima paused.

His whole face is red. 'Why the hell was I going to say good-look….no!' He thought to himself.

"Shinchan?" The ghost's presence flew closer to the nervous friend, "You okay—"

"….mannered! I said good-mannered!" Midorima carried on to his words while handing back the picture to Takao by slapping the photograph onto his face.

"H-Hey!"

Midorima coughed and pushed the bridge of his glasses, "…..Why are you so eager finding out your past now?"

Takao flew up into the air and took a look on the picture once more, "Why not?" He looked at Midorima in a somewhat sorrowful expression onto his face, "Don't you ever wonder how I died or the reason I'm even here?"

"….Sometimes." Midorima replied truefully.

"Plus, I've been here too long enough."

"…..Good point."

"Sooo…." Takao gracefully flew next to Midorima's side with his cold arm over the friend, "Let's find out my past!"

"…I guess so." Midorima walked past Takao's presence, "Where should we start…?"

"Do a little research here and there maybe!" Takao hovered over the shelves of the newspaper section.

"Huh," Midorima gave a long look at the shelves narrowed down to the other side of the wall, "This will be a long evening…."

* * *

After searching and searching, page through page from each article laid out on each shelf; no back stories or as well small hints of evidence that could help their research. Basically worked and read whole full hours searching and yet finding nothing in return.

"WHYYY." Takao threw another article onto a messy stack behind him, "THERE'S NOTHING!"

"Hard work spent for nothing." Midorima muttered. He then stood up and started to arrange the empty spaces they left behind on the shelves.

"I should be at least on one of the newspaper covers!" Takao soared back into the air and flipped upside down to Midorima, "Don't you think so?!"

"Hm. Maybe I can ask my basketball teammates about you."

"Yeah! Go do that! Good idea!" Takao gleamed with joy, now helping along side with Midorima's organization of the articles, "You got to tell me the info tomorrow or something!"

"Yes, of course." He placed the second-last book into its space.

"Heh!" Takao let out a small chuckle, "Thank you so much, Shinchan! Maybe I'll finally get to _rest_."

"….Yeah." Midorima quietly placed the final book into its space in the shelf, "Rest…"

"Hmm~" Takao hummed in a happy tone, "I wonder what's it like to be in—"

"I have to go back home," Midorima abruptly walked past Takao, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, Remember to give me the details!"

"Yeah.", Midorima grabbed his belongings and exited out the library, "Night."

Once Midorima departed the library, he grasped on to his chest. 'Something isn't right,' he thought, 'Why does my heart hurt so much.' He knows that Takao has to rest at some point but then again, resting _now, _while Midorima is nonetheless still a freshman in high school? Midorima can't accept it; or maybe it's just his mind going into senseless thoughts.

'At least I'll have peace and quiet for once' he pondered, making his way out the high school on his way entering into the evening darkness, 'I guess.'

* * *

Second day of the search for the lost identity of Takao reached to its stop.

Midorima stayed after school not only for the research but simply for practicing his shoots in which he usually does for about half an hour.

Before shooting in another perfect shoot into the basket, he stopped from the creaking noise behind him; his teammates, Kiyoshi Miyaji and Taisuke Otsubo was on their way out after a long day of practice.

'Hm. I did promise Takao some information about…..' The teen turned to the direction to both of his older teammates and gave out a small sigh, 'Might as well ask now.'

"Hey."

The two boys caught Midorima's attention and turned towards him with a puzzled stare back at him, "Hm? Need something?" Miyaji asked in his usual annoyed tone.

"I was wondering," Midorima slowly asked, grasping on the basketball and gradually stepped in the direction of the two, "Do any of you know anything about Takao Kazunari?"

The gym grew an uncomfortable atmosphere. All Miyaji and Otsubo's face was a startled expression as if they have seen a ghost; ironically and hopefully they didn't, Takao can't proceed any further out of the school building since the Gym is couple walks away outside the school.

"Wait—"Miyaji crossed his arms and nudged Otsubo's shoulder, "Does Midorima mean…..?"

"…I think so."

Midorima became very bemused why the two are acting so suddenly like that, "What…?"

"You mean, Takao the killer of Shutoku high?"

"Killer—what?!"

No way Takao is a killer or _was_ a killer. He's too….

"Not really sure what the heck happened to that guy, but all I know he used to be a psychopathic kid and one of Shutoku's really old basketball team back then or something like that." Miyaji explained.

"Yeah," Otsubo cut in, "I heard he was a popular guy and once he gets his victims from that 'friend group' he would had, and—"

"Tear up their insides," Miyaji quickly stated before Otsubo could finish his sentence, "He would hide them somewhere around the school. Washrooms, classrooms, closet-It's fucking creepy as hell."

"Sometimes I'm too terrified to enter the washroom." Otsubo admitted and added, "I heard Takao disappeared after people started feeling suspicious. Suicide? Maybe?"

"All I'm glad about that he isn't here." Miyaji sighed, "Living in our year anyways."

"You sure about that?" Midorima whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Midorima mumbled, "Thanks anyways."

"Ah, no problem…" Miyaji slowly replied back to him, "Why are you so curious about him?"

Midorima stopped where was he was standing, "I just heard about him, that's all."

"I see then. Bye then."

Their voices disappeared as once their footsteps headed out of the empty gym. Nothing but silence; only Midorima standing still and grasping onto the basketball he held on for a while.

'What am I going to do?'

* * *

This took quite a while to create! I'm sorry for taking so long haha. I hope you like it so far! Reviews, favorites, etc are very nice. Makes my heart feel delighted and darn happy. Next chapter shall come soon.


End file.
